1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment support and mounting apparatus, and more particularly relates to saddle clamp structures used to secure elongated tubing runs, wire bundles and the like to a support surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices commonly referred to as saddle clamps are conventionally utilized to firmly but removably secure longitudinally spaced apart sections of tubing runs, wire bundles and other elongated objects to suitable support structures to prevent undesirable lateral deflection of the elongated object. In a conventional configuration thereof, a saddle clamp typically comprises an elongated, plate-like arcuate body portion having connection tabs extending outwardly from its opposite ends, lying generally in a common plane, and having mounting holes extending therethrough.
To removably secure a given section of the elongated object to, for example, a plate-like support structure, the object section is positioned between two spaced apart mounting holes formed in the support structure, the clamp body is placed over the object section in a manner aligning the connecting tab holes with the support structure holes, a pair of bolts are extended through the aligned pairs of connecting tab and support structure holes, and suitable washers and nuts are placed on the bolts to secure them in place.
While simple in construction and theoretically easy to use, conventionally configured saddle clamps of this general type are subject to a variety of well known problems, limitations and disadvantages. For example, particularly in congested or limited access areas they can be difficult to install and remove without dropping, and possibly losing, their separate nut, bolt and washer components.
Additionally, when these conventionally configured saddle clamps are used to hold spaced apart sections of tubing runs, realignment of the tubing run (once one or more of the clamps have been removed) can be difficult, if not impossible, since removal of the clamp body easily permits its previously secured tubing run section to laterally deflect. When the clamp is to be reattached, it is often very difficult to move the freed pipe run section back into place, realign the clamp body and support structure mounting holes, and then reinstall the bolts, washers and nuts.
It can be readily be seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide an improved saddle clamp that eliminated, or at substantially reduced the foregoing problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventionally configured saddle clamps of the general type previously described herein. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved saddle clamp.